Goodnight Draco
by The Phantomhive Countess
Summary: Buenas noches... Duerme bien... Draco. One-Shot.


Ok, discúlpenme por no haber escrito el siguiente chap de"Cinematographic Chaos", es que en serio estoy bloqueada perdón! Si alguien gusta sugerirme como continuar… Muchas gracias:)!

Bueno, este One-Shot se me ocurrió hace poco, me tarde tres días en escribirlo, y quizás sea mucho pero, bueno… eso tarde jeje.

Tengo una recomendación musical para ustedes, mas no creo que a esto se le pueda llamar un "Song-Fic" ya que solo abarca un pedacito de mi historia.

El punto es que espero que lo disfruten (Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía:$), es uno de los escritos que mas satisfecha me ha dejado.

La canción con la que se me ocurrió todo esto se llama… _Good Night- Evanescence. _(La traduje al Español.)

_Gracias por leer_… The Phantomhive Countess.

_En una de las más grandes mansiones del mundo mágico, se encontraban tres personas en una habitación. _

_Un pequeño de seis años con los cabellos como hilos de oro y ojos como el mercurio ya completamente arropado y listo para dormir, junto con su madre igualmente rubia, de finas facciones y la mirada tierna, y su padre, del cual el niño era un calco solo que con muchos años menos. Estos estaban en el umbral de la puerta._

_-Hasta mañana… Draco.- Dijo el hombre arrastrando las palabras con una mirada penetrante, y se retiro del costado de la mujer rubia, que al contrario de él, era toda dulzura._

_La mujer lo volteo a ver antes de que estuviera fuera del alcance de su vista, y pronuncio:_

_-En unos minutos estoy contigo… Lucius.-_

_Como respuesta, su esposo solo asintió despectivamente._

_La rubia entro al cuarto de su hijo y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. _

_El niño ni siquiera se había percatado de que su padre se había ido y que solo su madre estaba con él en aquella habitación iluminada solo por una vela. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso y asustado. Desde ese día no volvería a ser el mismo niño de antes… Ahora sabia cual era su destino… _

_Convertirse en un mortifago. _

_Esa misma tarde su padre lo había llevado a su despacho, algo que le extraño muchísimo al pequeño ya que tenía prohibido el siquiera acercarse ahí. _

_Recordaba que era grande, con muchos estantes llenos de libros, un escritorio, una silla en frente de este y otra gran silla de cuero detrás. Y atrás de la gran silla, una ventana enorme. Todos los muebles eran de color negro, a excepción de algunos detalles como las cortinas que cubrían la gran ventana, que eran de terciopelo verde._

_Su padre se sentó en la gran silla detrás del escritorio, y el niño, con mucho esfuerzo logro sentarse en la otra._

_Y comenzó a hablar el rubio adulto…_

_El chiquillo ojigris lo veía atentamente sentado en esa silla, captando atento cada movimiento, cada palabra y expresión de su padre al hablar de cosas que él jamás se había imaginado._

_Por dentro Draco hacía gestos de terror, de asco y sorpresa, mas por fuera sabía que no podía mostrar nada más que una mueca de seriedad absoluta. Con su padre las cosas siempre habían sido así. _

_Varias horas después, el pequeño ojigris no podía pronunciar palabra. Solo pensaba y pensaba en lo que acababa de escuchar. Se imaginaba a si mismo haciendo daño, hiriendo, matando…_

_-Draco…- Lo llamo su padre desde la puerta. –Eso es todo, espero que te haya quedado claro cuál es tu deber de ahora en adelante.-_

_El pequeño lo volteo a ver desde la silla con la misma mirada desde que entro. Dio un pequeño salto y bajo de su asiento para salir por la puerta que su padre sostenía._

_-Sí, padre.- Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar para después encerrarse en su cuarto todo lo que restaba del día._

_Llevaba acostado en su cama quien sabe cuántas horas, solo mirando al techo y pensando en lo que se le acababa de revelar… _

_Seguía en shock… _

_Unos minutos después alguien toco su puerta._

"_Toc Toc"_

_-Adelante.- Pronuncio sin interés alguno._

_Era un escuálido elfo domestico. _

_-La cena está servida Amo.- Anunció con algo de temor._

_-Está bien. – Respondió Draco._

_-Si no necesita nada mas Amo, me retiro.- Comunico mientras hacia una exagerada reverencia y cerraba la puerta detrás de sí._

_El ojigris continuo viendo hacia el techo; de hecho, ni siquiera pensaba en bajar a cenar, pero…_

"_Grr…" _

_Escucho a su estomago hambriento._

_-Pero que co… Agh…- Recordó que su madre no lo dejaba utilizar ese tipo de lenguaje._

"_¡Pero si mi Padre siempre lo usa Madre!" Le decía el pequeño cuando su madre lo regañaba. "Pero tu Padre es un adulto y sabe lo que hace" Era siempre la respuesta de Narcissa Malfoy._

_Draco se puso de pie, y se encamino a la cocina, y justo bajando las escaleras, escucho gritos provenientes de la sala._

_-¡ ¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa Lucius? ¡¿En qué cabeza cabe?- Le preguntaba indignada Narcissa a su esposo._

_-¡Ya hemos hablado de esto Narcissa! ¡Él tenía que saberlo!- Respondió Lucius a la defensiva. _

_-¡No lo niego! ¡¿Pero porque aquí? ¿Porque ahora? ¡Es solo un niño!- Gritaba desconsolada la mujer, ajena a que su retoño escuchaba sus gritos desgarradores al otro lado de la puerta._

_-¡Porque yo lo decidí! ¡Y lo que yo digo en esta casa es lo que se va a hacer!- Vocifero a su esposa._

_Narcissa no podía más. No sabía cómo soportar el que su esposo le hubiera quitado toda la inocencia a su hijo. _

_Se sentó en un sillón derrotada, y comenzó a sollozar en el descansabrazos, pensando en su pequeño Draco, en aquel hermoso hijo de rubios cabellos y ojos como mercurio que la había llenado de alegría desde el momento de su nacimiento. _

_-Eres un monstruo Lucius… Un asqueroso monstruo…- Pronuncio casi inaudiblemente. _

_Casi…_

"_Slap" Se oyó al sonido que hizo la mano de Lucius Malfoy al chocar con la mejilla de Narcissa Malfoy._

_-¡JAMAS VUELVAS! ¡A INSULTARME EN MI PROPIA CASA! ¡NUNCA!- _

_La rubia solo fue capaz de tocarse la mejilla, porque segundos después…_

"_Iiii…"_

_Hizo el chirriar de la puerta de la sala al abrirse, dejando ver a un asustado niño._

_Narcissa se puso de pie inmediatamente y se encamino hacia su hijo._

_-Draco… Cariño… Vamos a cenar…- Le dijo dulcemente mientras lo tomaba de la mano y seguía frotándose la parte que su esposo había lastimado. _

_Lucius solo fue capaz de quedárseles viendo hasta que se perdieron de vista…_

_Y ahí estaba Draco al final de aquel día… Acostado en su cama con su madre a su lado._

_-Tengo miedo Madre.- Le confesó el pequeño a Narcisa._

_Su madre solo sonrió con tristeza y acaricio la mejilla de Draco con dulzura._

_-Me quedare aquí hasta que te duermas querido.- Prometió._

_Y así pasaron diez… quince… veinte minutos, sin que el pequeño Draco pudiera siquiera cerrar los ojos._

_-Madre…- Dijo._

_-¿Si amor?- Respondió Narcisa con ternura._

_-No puedo dormir.- Le dijo en forma desesperada._

_La rubia volvió a acariciar la mejilla, soplo a la única fuente de luz en aquella habitación, y comenzó a cantar…_

"_**Buenas Noches… Duerme bien…**_

_**No llores más…**_

_**En la mañana yo estaré aquí…**_

_**Y cuando decimos Buenas Noches…**_

_**Debes secar tus ojos…**_

_**Porque decimos Buenas Noches…**_

_**Y no Adiós…**_

_**Decimos Buenas Noches…**_

_**No Adiós…"**_

_Y para antes de que Draco se diera cuenta, dormía plácidamente._

_Mas el gusto no le duro mucho tiempo…_

"_Booom"_

_Escucho un estallido en el pasillo de afuera. _

_Se sentó rápidamente en su cama y segundos después trato de incorporarse, mas no pudo, porque de pronto, alguien abrió su puerta…_

_Llevaba una túnica negra, estaba encapuchado y tenía puesta una máscara de plata. _

_Draco ahogo un grito. _

_El enmascarado se acerco a él. _

_Estaba justo en frente de su cama._

_Y pronuncio…_

_-Buenas noches… Draco…- _

_Dijo al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la máscara para dejar ver esas facciones tan conocidas para el pequeño._

_Lucius Malfoy le apuntaba con la varita a su hijo, y justo antes de que Draco pudiera hacer algo, una luz verde lo cegó…_

A miles de kilómetros de aquella mansión, un adolescente de diez y seis años se despertó asustado y adolorido.

Asustado porque sabía que la hora había llegado…

Y aquella marca tenebrosa en su muñeca izquierda no dejaba de arderle como fuego vivo...

Se levanto inmediatamente y camino hacia el balcón...

El Señor Tenebroso lo estaba Llamando…


End file.
